


Hatari Sex Tales - Chapter 1

by Victor2K



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, What's New Scooby Doo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jungle, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Series, Threesome, Yuri, hatari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: An old story that can become sometime a series, but first, enjoy what two jungle ladies from a Scooby-Doo meet the 'man of their dreams'





	

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors, as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor do I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat a parody. With adult content. 

For the reason mentioned above, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

 

Content of the Story: M/F/F, oral, facial  
Subject: What’s New Scooby Doo/Scooby Doo Movies  
Characters involved: Honey Hunsecker/Dr. Joan Goodfew/Dr. Victor Sandór (OC)  
Author: Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

What’s New Scooby Doo – Hatari Sex Tales

 

DAY ONE – THE WILD THREESOME (CHAPTER I)

“Please, Mrs. Hunsecker, take a seat”, said an early to mid 30s golden blonde haired female, sporting a gray and blue vest and shirt, blue jeans and well wore shoes, with distinctive pink glasses and necklace and a hat. That one is the famous zoologist and now head of administration of Hatari Game Preserve, at the heart of Africa.

Honey and her husband Henry were convicted of animal trafficking and other felonies after attempting to rob all the animals of the reserve in order to sell them. But Hatari administration decided to ask for a probation to the local government, giving the grounds that the couple acted more for ‘sole greed act’ than acting to ‘harm nature and the species contained in’. After some deliberation, local justice allowed the probation to happen, but with some conditions.

These conditions were that both Hunseckers were to work at the Reserve, mostly to ‘recoup’ all the losses they gave to them, including closure of the place for visitations and trouble on getting money for research and nature preservation. Henry was quickly picked for field work, and Honey was there to see if she was suitable for some administrative or bureaucracy job.

“I still can’t understand why you did all this with me and Henry. I thought our time in jail wouldn’t end that soon”, said Honey.

“I know, Mrs. Hunsecker. Fortunately for you, the government of this nation had a change of heart, with a little help of us, and they saw that you did it just for mere greed. Since there is no big harm, you two were free to go, but with the condition that you must work for the reserve to repay all the damages you did until the end of your given jail time.”

“I am still so confused that I don’t know if I thank you, Dr. Goodfew, or regret, or...”, the former culprit explained before being interrupted by the zoologist.

“You don’t need to worry about it, Mrs. Hunsecker. Everything that happened is past now and we shall move forward, and that’s the reason I called here at the reserve headquarters, to talk about your future with us”.

“Well, I am here for anything you tell me to do”

“Anyway”, Joan said before sipping a glass of water. “I have to say first that it was very hard to convince the authorities to do this maneuver. They don’t have the custom of ‘releasing’ convicts at that manner, and I must tell you that it wasn’t much our first option, but it was what we found to cure the taint left by what you and your husband tried to do here. You two led to the closure of this reserve to the public and now we are trying to recover ourselves. And why not give the ones which caused that the opportunity of redemption and help us”.

“Gee, I feel embarassed and yet sorry for what happened. I don’t know what to say, it’s because of Henry and me that you all need to do this. Guess I have to cooperate with you or else”, Mrs. Hunsecker apologized in a sort of way.

“And you are here so we can know where do you fit in the hierarchy of the reserve. We already had the talk with your husband and we assigned him to field work. He will be cleaning, writing notes, doing camp things, that sort of stuff. And you, we just need to see if you can get a work at the reserve’s administrative roles”, explained Dr. Goodfew.

“I just don’t understand why we aren’t picked together to the same work. I am not a weak woman. I can handle the hard labor”, argued Honey.

“We don’t dobut of that, Mrs. Hunsecker. Not at all. It was just an administrative order. And we can only follow them as well”, answered Joan, in a calm and serene mood, not even interrupted when the door opened and a black-haired man’s head sneaked in.

“Joan, are you busy now? I need to talk with you!”

“Can’t you see I am here with someone, Victor?”

“Oh, really, how can I forget! It was exactly about that I was about to talk, just funny you mentioned that”, said the man, now walking inside the room with safari outfit and boots, short hair, not much bearded walked to Dr. Goodfew’s desk. “Sorry to crash in at your meeting, but since you brought the subject, here I am!”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Hunsecker. This is the head of the research department and also adminstrative chairman of Hatari Game Preserve, Dr. Victor Sandór”, Joan introduced the guest to her interlocutor.

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Sandór”, greeted Honey.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hunsecker, but I am not too much fond of formalities. Call me Victor”, he said, on a slightly European accent. “So, she is the one that will work for the reserve?”

“Yes, Victor. I was talking to Mrs. Hunsecker about what we were planning to do with her, that administrative role that was mentioned last meeting”, said the blonde zoologist.

“Oh, yeah! Glad you reminded me. Anyway, I guess Joan informed you about the local authorities decision, right?”, added the administrator.

“Yes, she told me everything about it. I just don’t understand why I am here and not working outside like my husband!”, replied a little worried Honey Hunsecker.

“Well, Mrs. Hunsecker. I know it’s not fair you be here working in bureaucracy while your husband is facing the heat to do his work, and given our policy of everyone doing ‘hard work’ at some point, it’s not close to fair. But you must understand that it was an order of the authorities, keep you separate from a while, just to avoid any trick into temptation of doing it again”, explained Victor, as serious as he could be. Honey was mesmerized and also relieved with how Dr. Sandór employed his voice on her, like he was an angel talking with a mortal. “Now do you understand, Mrs. Hunsecker?”

“Ehm? What?... Oh, yes, I do! Really... well, truth be told, I think this separation will be better for both of us...”, sighed Honey.

“What do you mean?”, asked Joan.

“Well, I don’t know if you are the people I should talk about it... but me and Henry had been on some, well, ‘marital trouble’...”

“Oh... poor little... I hope you aren’t feeling bad with all that”, said Victor with sympathy. “If you excuse me meddling with your personal problems, what kind of trouble’ do you mean exactly?”

“Well”, Honey started to explain herself. “Even before we arrived here, we were sharing some deal of arguments with each other, calling out names and arguing over anything. I thought coming here would rekindle our relationship, but things went sour after prison and... well...”

“I understand how you feel... sometimes it’s not easy to handle relationships like that. But I am sure that you and your husband will be fine again”, remarked Dr. Goodfew.

“Maybe you are sure, but... I feel that Henry is not the man made for me...”, again sighed Mrs. Hunsecker, with a low and sad tone.

“I feel sorry for you, Mrs. Hunsecker. I even feel sorry for myself for bringing this subject on. It must be terrible the way you feel now...”, deadpanned Victor.

“There is no problem with that, Dr. Sandór. I must say now I feel relieved a bit that we are apart for a time. It will work for us to think what we should do to fix our marriage”

“I hope you two find a good way to rekindle you two. Fortunately, me and Joan don’t have the same problems, right Joannie?”, Victor said, turning to the blonde zoologist with a smile, much to Honey’s amazement.

“So the two of you are...”

“Yes, Mrs. Hunsecker. Victor and I are a couple. Almost two years and counting”, remarked Dr. Goodfew.

“That’s so great! I feel so surprised... but, there is no policy against dating people here?”, said a surprised Honey.

“There isn’t such policy here... well, except some related to us and the natives, but everybody who works here knows about the two of us”, explained Victor while resting his right hand at Joan’s left shoulder. 

“I knew the first time I saw him working here, I felt he was the man of my dreams. And almost two years together prove me everyday I am right”, added Joan.

“You are lucky on being together. You two surely are a match!”, the ‘confession’ surely changed the mood of their new employee.

“Er... thanks...”, both flatteredly said. Quickly, the tension mood around the office went out as their got into more soft themes to talk. 

“And, I hope Joan pardons me, but if Mrs. Hunsecker divorces you one day, he will be the one to lose. You are incredible and with looks like yours, I bet many men will be at your door just to have you. Sorry to say that, but you are very attractive and gorgeous”, said the reserve chief administrator, blushing Honey immediately.

“Do you think that? Ow, thanks, Dr. Sandór. No need to be too careful. I like the praise of a man like you. Dr. Goodfew is the one that is lucky to have a man like you by her side”, said Honey.

“Well, guys like Vic here are rare nowadays. It’s hard to find someone that can understand you perfectly and find synnergy with. Luckily, I found it...”. replied Joan, before also praising their new workmate “And, I gotta say for myself, you are very beautiful, Mrs. Hunsecker. I will risk to say that, if I wasn’t with Victor and you weren’t married, I would think twice before hitting on you”

“Really? What do you mean with that? Are you...”, asked a puzzled Mrs. Hunsecker.

“I am bisexual, Mrs. Hunsecker. I do like girls too, but now I am with Victor now”, answered Joan.

“Wow! I don’t know what to say about it. Well, I must say here I had also my stuff with women too and sometimes I think myself as one too, but... well, you don’t seem the type”

“I do not seem the type because I am currently with a male. But I know that sometimes some people do not seem what they really are”

“Exactly”, added Victor. “I must confess also that I like also to fool around with guys too but women are my major turn on and I do enjoy a lot my Joan. She is the perfect woman for me”

“Wow! What? Are you also bi, Dr. Sandór?”, asked a shocked Honey.

“Well... at some point, yes. I am not like almost totally eager for the same gender as Joan is, but well, sometimes, you gotta do it with who is the best available, and if that one available is a guy, so...”, answered the administrator.

“So I guess we all share here the same traits!”, said Mrs. Hunsecker, making the threesome in the room soundly giggle. As the laughter vanished, Dr. Goodfew softly touched Victor’s back with her elbow out of blue, which make he lean at her direction, and she whispered in his ears, to Victor do the same right after.

“Excuse me, but why you two are whispering to each other?”

“Er... well, Mrs. Hunsecker. Dr. Goodfew just remembered me of something and... er... well... I don’t know if I should...”

“If you should what?”

“Well”, Victor stopped to take a breath before going on. “I don’t think if it’s the right time or place to do that, but I realize it’s better for you to know about something”

“What it is?”, asked the poacher.

“Go on, Victor. Say everything!”, enforced the scientist.

“Anyway... since we are all here sharing stuff about our intimate lives right all of a sudden, Joan reminded me that we both are in the search for a woman to be our... well... lover. I know it might sound crazy, but except for us, no one inside Hatari Reserve is that ‘hooked’ for getting laid, and the only ones that we find are people we meet in parties and other meetings or an eventual volunteer that drops by. We keep searching for the one that will be our lover and be with us for, I hope, the rest of our lives”, explained Dr. Sandór.

“Wow... well, this is... so... how can I say... different”, replied Honey.

“I know it’s not likely to a couple have a ‘lover’ for themselves, but me and Joan are a different one and since we got this idea, we made a deal to never stop until we find the one. And I guess you are the perfect match for this, if I can say, ‘role’. So, we expect you to tell us if you want to join us as our lover given you might spend some time around the reserve”

“We don’t want to make you feel that we are trying to make something you don’t want to do, Mrs. Hunsecker. You have all the right to say no and we will respect your wish”, added Joan.

“Hmmm”, Honey thought for a while, a bit astonished about the request her future bosses told, but she knew she wasn’t too ‘saint’, and right went for the answer. “For me, there is no problem. I will accept your offer!”

“Yowza... Really? Don’t need some more time to think about it?”, inquired Dr. Sandór.

“Why? I think I am going to Splitsville soon, and I need something new for my life since I got out from that jail, so why not accept the offer... you two are hot, for God’s sake! And, truth to be told, I had many time in bars to think about anything really”, said Honey. 

“Yes! Finally! We got it! She will do us!”, Victor and Joan quickly cheered in a not-so-much discrete way her answer, before recovering their senses.

“Ahem... I think our meeting is over for today, Mrs. Huns... darn it, you are our girl now, we can call ourselves for the first name then, right Honey?”, exclaimed Joan.

“Right on, Joan!”

“Well, since the meeting is over, how about we celebrate our new employee...”, said Victor.

“I am for it!”

“Me too!”, cheered Honey “But what kind of celebration you mean, Dr. San... er.... Victor?”

“What kind of celebration you want, Honey?”, requested the reserve administrator.

“Hmm... well, I think I should get my right to earn a ‘test drive’, right? If I am working for you two now, I need to know how my new bosses are”

“If you want a test drive, you will get your test drive”, Victor agreed before going to the room’s door, where he saw if there wasn’t no one coming and then locked it. “But, first, let’s make sure that nobody will interrupt our fun... today!”

“Believe me... it’s very hard to have sex around the reserve’s buildings. Every time, we are almost caught! So we need to get a little ‘protection’ against anyone who wants to ruin our fuck”, explained Joan.

Victor then came back to where Joan, now stood up and Honey where, both noticing a seemingly growing bluge appear inside Victor’s jeans. Soon, the girls got playing with the semi-erect penis, touching and feeling it, just to make their mean moan.

“Uhhh... yeah girls, that’s the way... uhhh.;... go for it, ladies!”

Dr. Sandór turned to his fiancé and gave her a very horny and passionate kiss, putting one of his hands on her buttcheeks while the other rested on the brown-haired’s ass. Honey came close to him and went to lick his neck and ears, forming a very kinky moment for what should be an employment introduction.

The Hatari Game Reserve’s head chief turned then to Mrs. Hunsecker and repeated the same ritual. For a while, he switched girls exchanging kisses and tongue lashes as they rubbed their fingers against his jeans-covered penis. Victor then pulled out from the ladies and let them kiss each other. The former prisoner herself got impressed with the kissing ways from her newfound lovers, just she needed to see wetness appear in her panties.

“You two kiss very good! Way better than my husband!”

“Maybe it’s a sign for you to find better people”, replied the blonde zoologist, while their tongues danced and wrestled against each other. Victor, despite feeling left behind, amused himself by rubbing his hand on his shaft, almost throbbing out of his pants.

“It’s been long time I didn’t see a show like this”

After they finished their little rendez-vous, they turned back to Dr. Sandór, noticing the clearly visible bulge in his pants. Like they two naughty ladies they were, the women touched and groped his crotch, checking the hardness underneath. Victor didn’t had other thing to do beside moaning.

“Do your fiancé taste good, Dr. Goodfew?”

“I think this is something you need to see for yourself, Mrs. Hunsecker”

Honey easily unbuttoned Victor’s jeans and freed his cock to the world, a 7.5-inch piece of manmeat, hard and succulent. The former inmate didn’t believed on how juicy and big seemed the administrator’s wiener.

“Dear Lord, is a big thing!”

“Does your husband has one like this?” questioned Victor Sandór.

“His dick couldn’t even match yours, Dr. Sandór. You win easily”, praised Honey.

With some pride on his face, the reserve chief watched when Mrs. Hunsecker knelt in front of him and licked the tip of his cock. With Joan watching it at first, Honey worked her tongue around the head, making Victor moan briefly. Patiently, the culprit licked the ‘cumhole’, as Dr. Sandór whispered to show how much he was into it.

“Hmmmmm….uhhhhh….ahhhh…”

Soon, Honey Hunsecker licked all his cock, head to toe and even his balls. Joan couldn’t believe on his face when he felt her tongue ran all over his rod, tasting another penis that wasn’t her husbands, giving the delight her future husband requested for long.

“Seems you are a great cocksucker, Honey…”

“Let’s say sometimes when you need pleasure fast, a good blowjob comes handy, or mouthy”, giggled the brown-haired lady.

Stroking his big piece of manmeat, Honey soon took it inside her mouth, starting with the head, as she evaluated if the entire thing could fit a mouth like hers, not used to big cocks like his. Again, she heard from Victor how much he liked to have his dick inside the mouth of a lady.

“Ohhh… yeah… go on, Honey, suck my cock, yeah!”

Mrs. Hunsecker quickly found her way on blowjobing and nearly half of his size was inside her mouth. Victor helped her to proceed well on sucking as he held her head and guided her until she found the right way to swallow his stick. Joan was amused and aroused watching other woman blowing her fiancé off, and seemed too much for her to just stay there and see Victor having all the fun alone.

“Well, Vic, do you think Honey needs a hand?”

“I don’t know”, answered Victor, “But every help is a good help, you know very well”

The blonde scientist dropped herself to her knees and joined the culprit into oral pleasure indulging. The two women found themselves ‘fighting’ for space, but nothing that an unplanned teamwork could solve for them to suck the administrator’s rod, taking turns on blowing Victor, and meanwhile, teasing him by licking his balls or his groin.

“Uhhhhhh… you two… ahhhhhhhhh… yeah. Suck my cock…”

Victor amused himself moaning with Honey and Joan’s display of fellatio skills, giving him erotic delight with their mouth strokes. Teasing their man, they licked the tip of his cock, only to make him whisper with their tongues touching and playing with him, not often kissing each other in the process. To the blonde lady, it entertained her seeing other girl sucking her fiancé, specially a bombshell like Honey.

“Like when two women suck your cock like this, Dr. Sandór?”, asked the brunette girl, while stroking his dick.

“Yes, I do. Please, keep sucking…”

It was exciting to see two women getting good at a hard piece of manmeat like the Hatari Reserve’s administrator. But the girls were ready and eager from more than that, and so was Victor.

“Ahhhh… yeah, that is so good, but I want more!”

The female duo quickly noticed his intentions and withdrew from his dick. Already excited from the blowjob, both women felt they needed to join Victor in his nudity obligations, and went to take off their clothes. When Honey went to take off her hat, Victor interrupted before any more.  
“Keep it, please! You are so sexy wearing those”

“Wait, do you want to have sex with me wearing my hat?”

“Victor is a sucker for women with hats. I didn’t understand it until we started to have sex regularly with. It’s damn sexy!”, explained Joan.

“You are very beautiful with this hat, Honey, it shows how hot you are”, said Victor before his hand reached to one of the hats hanging in the cabinet. “And, to be fair game with you, I will wear mine as well”.

The former inmate didn’t bother to hear Dr. Sandór’s request, and found it exciting to have a piece of clothing added to the mix. Soon, Joan and Victor moved close to her, engaging on a double kiss. While the girls took their time with each other’s and his mouth, the couple used their hands to feel the body and the buttocks of their new discovery. 

“Uhhhhh! Mmmmm! Yeah! Hmmmm…”

Honey finally ‘fell prey’ to the couple’s desires when they went down on her, first making a stop at her boobs, licking and enjoying her swollen and hard nipples. Something that she enjoyed, but since her jail time, she didn’t have the opportunity to have two people serve themselves over her breasts. Not until that particular day…

Standing close to his desk as to keep his and Mrs. Hunsecker’s balance, Victor took a hold of one nipple whole Joan had her way with the other. The tonguing quickly brought the former culprit to soak her pussy, triggering sensations she longed to have, reminding the good times with her husband killed when they decided to wander the wrong side of the law. But there was she, now being object of lust and affection of the ones that could help her move on and start a new chapter of her life.

“You two….ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The slightly bouffant haired woman went to a next stage in pleasure when finding both of her newfound lovers going for her pussy. The two tongues found home quickly in Honey’s cunt, lapping and feeling her most intimate parts.

“Uhhhhh! Yesss! Lick me you two!”

The ex-inmate bent herself closer to the desk, making herself comfortable to bear the “pussy ravaging” Dr. Goodfew and Dr. Sandór did on her, putting her mouths all where they could, proving the juices from the woman they were supposed to hire to aid them with reserve businesses. Honey moaned at every lick Victor and Joan employed on her, enjoying the gratification she was target by them.

“So, sweetie, does Honey has a nice pussy?”, asked the Hatari reserve administrator.

“Sure she does! Guess we struck gold with this one!”, replied Joan.

For about 15 or 20 minutes, Honey Hunsecker’s vaginal parts were playground to the couple that was keen to make her their lover, tasting her juices and giving her pleasure noises even them were surprised to see in a girl. After that, they stood up again and took another round of kisses, now with the former culprit getting her own taste through Joan and Victor’s lips and tongue.

“So, Honey, how this little foreplay was for you?”, questioned the blonde zoologist.

“It was great! You two surely know how to deal with women”

“Years of experience…”, said Victor, as Honey looked with amazement how he kept his hard on through all the foreplay session, not even inching a little smaller than it was earlier.

“Dear God, Dr. Sandór. Your cock is still hard!”, gasped the former inmate

“I always have been that long lasting when I am hard. And, then, I learned a few tricks with the nearby tribes”

“And I must say you ain’t saw nothing about Victor’s ‘long-lasting’ activities yet”, added Joan as she helped Victor to turn their lover around, exposing to his dick her well-rounded ass. Victor rubbed his stiff pole against Honey’s crack, feeling her buttcheeks massage his cock, while she and Joan returned to exchange caresses and kisses. He held carefully the brown-haired woman’s hips to not let them slip while teasing her, getting it ready for a good fuck.

“I guess the clothes were giving me some hint, but surely you have a nice ass, Mrs. Hunsecker”

“Thanks! I know how to take care of my shape”, smiled Honey.

“And now I guess is time for you to let us take care of yourself”, said Dr. Sandór before stopping to tease Honey and help both girls to position each other. Dr. Goodfew sat on the desk, legs wide open and with her crotch facing Honey. That desk was enough tall to the ex-convict get a good range of Joan’s pussy while being on all fours in a rug, with Victor kneeling behind her.

“Are you ready for the best sex you will ever had, Honey?”, asked Joan, offering her wet lovepot to her newfound lover.

“How can you be sure that will be the best sex I’ll ever have?”, replied Honey.  
“Let’s say we are predicting it”, answered Victor, as he slid his thing into Honey Hunsecker’s pussy. She gave a small moan of pleasure while he inserted his manhood inside her, not having any problem in doing it due to the heavy wetness.  
Soon the adminstrator got to softly pump himself inside Mrs Hunsecker. That move was instantaneous to her to moan more, this time it was less restrained at every thrust of the cock. Meanwhile, Honey eyed Joan’s pussy with lust, wishing to fill her mouth with the pleasures of a woman’s tastes.

She then started to use her tongue to give quick laps on Mrs. Goodfew’s cunt. It was enough to put her in pleasure state. 

“Uahhhhhhhhh....ahhh!”

Joan accomodated her legs wide enough so they couldn’t interrupt Honey’s mouth work. Victor slowly pumped his dick inside the brown-haired woman’s cunt, gripping his hand on her ass, moaning with each thrust. The threesome getting into a lustful synnergy.

Honey alternate quick and slow tongue laps on Joan’s wet slit. Definitely a pro in the subject of lezbo pleasure giving, she was taking her work to make her newfound lover, which replied with every sound she can give. And no doubt that was arousing even more Dr. Sandór.

“Oahhhhh... you eat pussy goooooodd...”

“I told you I have my things about women”

As soon as the time went, Victor went on giving harder and faster pumps into Mrs. Hunsecker’s pussy, his hips beating themselves against her hips and butt, pleasing with each thrust. Honey begged for more dick each time he went deeper on her. On her instance, the former criminal entertrained herself on eating Dr. Goodfew.

“You are so hot. Honey! I can’t believe your husband is giving up on such hotness”, said Victor.

“He is a moron on losing this beauty. She is two-way specialist!”, praised Joan.

The praises of the couple only made Honey Hunsecker more confident on feeling all kinds of delight on having sex with her new bosses, that she went to lick further and deeper Joan Goodfew’s cunt, lapping from the clit to the deep inner walls of her pink lovehole, tasting everything the blonde zoologist could have.

Soon Victor removed his cock from Honey’s pussy, but it was in order to keep the fun going. He told to Honey lay on her back on the desk, which she did. She let her legs wide open for the reserve administrator slip his rod inside. Joan moved herself to sit on the brown haired woman’s face, keeping the configuration, but at another positoning, but without making Mrs. Hunsecker’s hat get off her head.

“Well, let’s not stop the ‘interview’”, said Victor after sliding again his genital inside Honey’s. He made sure that he could have a good acess by putting her legs on his shoulders, allowing him to keep the pumping in the same beat, and pretty much the same with the girl-girl oral action.

“Uhhhhh....”

“Ahhhhh....”

“Fuck Yeah!”

Joan rotate her hips, shaking them while Honey tongue-fucked the blonde woman, bearing with the pleasure waves she was having from the former culprit. For more that Mrs. Hunsecker feared to fall from the desk, Dr. Goodfew and Dr. Sandór gave her balance to keep on there, and meanwhile the couple kissed each other, having so much exstasy on that passionate kissing...

“Dear Lord! She is....aaaahhhh...migawd....she is stunning, Victor!”

“And you don’t think that I don’t know that?”

Victor raised again her speed, going as deep and hard he could inside Honey’s slit, and the chain reaction went further with Honey licking Joan as harder as she could, lapping the clitoris and outer lips with dexterity that even the most experienced lesbian would blush of. The sexual delight in that room was escalating, and nothing could be able to stop the threesome that far.

“God, you two are awesome! I don’t want this to end too soon!”, praised Honey

“Will not end, but now I need to give my Joannie some manlove...”, said Victor before withdrawing again his dick from the ex-convict. She felt a bit upset from that, but understood that she had to chase other ways to get pleased.

“Vic, sweetie! This girl is awesome! She sucks the best! I never saw someone lick pussy like her!”, said Joan.

“Well, and now we will see how she will feel about your skills... ready for the ride?”

“Yeah!”

Victor Sandór sat on the couch, facing Dr. Goodfew’s back. The zoologist slowly slid herself to be filled by her boyfriend’s penis. Honey helped her to keep balanced while doing that.

“Ride’em cowgirl!”

Joan Goodfew started to move herself up and down on Victor’s lap. His cock being pressed deep and then to the shallow end of the blonde zoologist’s pussy. She spread a little her legs to make better for her to move on his rod, and also allowing him to have grip on her hips. 

Honey watched the first maneuvers with curiosity, quickly noticing how the couple were in such synnergy with each other, watching how Joan and Victor quickly found a way to make that position comfy to them. But the slightly brown-haired woman wasn’t written off the game, and quickly she went to Dr. Goodfew’s mouth, giving her an unexpcted but lustful kiss.

“Mmmmphhhh...ahhh...”

Mrs. Hunsecker got soon herself between kissing Joan and savoring the voluptous scientist’s breasts. Meanwhile, Victor used all his stamina on fucking his fiancé the hardest he could, firmly gripping her thighs to keep her better attached to his lap and his cock go deeper inside her.

“Ahhhh... Victor... Ahhh... Fuck my stallion! Ahhhhhh!”

As quick as the scene got kinky, Honey eyed to Dr . Sandór’s dick going in and out Joan’s cunt. Her mouth watered almost hypnotized on seeing that and she didn’t waited much to dive herself to lick the clitoris of the zoologist and the much of the administrator’s cock that she could taste.

“Ahhhh... Joannnnnnnnnnnn...ahhhhh...!”

“You twooo...ahhhhh... yessssssssss!”  
Joan quickly bursted in more pleasure with Honey’s tonguelashes matching Victor’s fucking. If it was like heaven for her before, now it was even more than heaven, feeling both genders enjoying her body. Her moans were like the ones from a porn actress, but of course those were the real deal.

“That’s soooooooo gooood! Ahhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

Feeling that the party would finish soon if he kept that way, Victor quickly put himself out of Joan’s pussy and told the former culprit to suck him a little, before he was again inside the extremely went cunt. The trio took a few turns on doing that before Dr. Goodfew had other ideas on her mind.

“I really need a pussy in my mouth right now! Honey, make yourself ready for it!”, ordered the blonde.

“Right on, boss!” Mrs. Hunsecker quickly answered when helping Joan to be out of Victor’s cock. The scholar laid his woman on her back, spreading her legs wide enough for her vagina have full access to him. Then, Honey positioned herself to her crotch face Joan, quickly moving herself close to Dr. Goodfew’s mouth. Without having to hesitate that much, the blonde scientist sniffed and planted her face into Honey’s.

“Ahhh... lick it... .lick my pussy...”

“Hmmm...”

Victor watched for a few seconds, wanking to watch one the scenes that he loved it most, the erotic love between two women. But, also he was there to participate of the action, so he positioned himself to be right on the back of his fiancé and, in one-two seconds, his cock filled her pussy.

As pretty much it happened earlier, it was a smooth ride for the trio, with Joan licking, slurping and sucking the sweet taste of Honey’ pussy, while feeling Victor take his rod all inside her cunt. The climate inside that room was of pure naughtiness and pleasure, as that asked for that.

“Hmmm... this pussy...ahh... is soo...uhhh... good....ahh, fuck me Victor!”

“Ahhh... eat me Joan! Eat my pussy! Ahhhhhhhhh...”

“Ahhh... yeah! You two are so good! Ahhhh! Yes!”

The rhythm was hard and intense, with quick and hard lapping/sucking/fucking. Dr, Sandór was holding the zoologist’s ass with the grip of his hands, giving an occasional slap, which Dr. Goodfew replied with a moan, like if she was asking for getting slapped hard, answering also with a tongue stroke on Mrs. Hunsecker’s clit.

Soon, they also got into a scenario that were old of him, with Honey sitting on Joan’s face, and feeling the former ex-con’s tongue going all over her cunt and still seeing the reserve administrator enter himself into her vagina. It was a hugely delirious thing for the threesome involved in the sex, but it wasn’t enough for them to do.  
“Ahhhhh....”

“Yeahhhh...”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Soon, the women had Victor laid on the desk, Joan sitting on his face and Honey going to sit with his rod inside her, facing each other, making Victor eat the blonde’s pussy and feel the brunette riding his penis. As they worked to make their man do them properly, they exchanged kisses and nipple licks. 

“God, it’s so amazing! My husband wouldn’t never do such thing with me!”, yelled in happiness Honey.

“It’s because you picked the wrong people to do it”, answered Joan, giving her all the wet, kinky and passionate lesbian kisses she knew that would bring that sex to a new level, as they moaned by Victor’s careful work to use his mouth and his weiner to make that sex happen.

“Ohhhh... sit....aghh....yeah.... I love you two girls!”

The desk was completely rocking with the girls ‘forcing’ themselves to make their man please the way that they wanted, for about 25 minutes of humparoo , which delivered them to make a few other positions, as he laying the girls on their backs, legs spread, and fucking each other’s pussies, alternating between which woman was to be fucked and switching to the next. All that passion ended with both of women going to the place that they were about to go, the climax they were intended to have.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... I am soooooooooo close!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhh me tooooooooo!”

“Cum for me girls! Cum for me girls!”

And then...

All together...

“CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINGGGGGGG!”

Victor Sandór watched the orgasm Dr. Goodfew and Mrs. Hunsecker had, and it was unbelievable. Well, every woman’s orgasm is unique, but that, he felt it was somehow different, specially from Honey. He, so as Joan, felt that it was not only an orgasm, but more a scream of liberation to the former culprit. After the jail time and a marriage that it didn’t seemed to be what she was expecting for, that threesome and the aftermath freed her mind of her repressions, her troubles and her worried. And might had led her to find the people that would take her to the Heaven’s gates.

“Yewahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My Gooooooooood! Is soooooooooooo goood!”

Victor watched extremely impressed with the orgasm, and soon as the girls got themselves ‘back to earth’, they pulled off the administrator and realized he was still rock hard.

“No, this is not right! Dr. Goodfew, we gotta do something about this!”

“You are right, Mrs. Hunsecker. And what he needs is to give us a bath of his jizz!”

Joan and Honey then laid on the rug at the floor, side-by-side, as they asked Dr. Sandór to kneel near their heads, with his cock facing their heads. He wickedly grinned to see how much the girls were eager to get cummed.

“Are you sure is that what you two want, ladies?”

“Of course! You gave us what we wanted, now is time for the payback!”

“Ok, Here I Go-Oh!” Victor shouted as, while knelt, he directed the tip of his rod to both women’s faces laid on the rug, waiting for the cum that was about to sprout from their lover. Dr. Sandór didn’t need to wank much to see himself shoot goo from inside his cock.

Joan and Honey were soon covered by a huge amount of sperm, that Vic has no difficult to spread over the faces of the two females. Dr. Goodfew even had taken off her glasses to not let them get sticky.  
As the man of the threesome was cumming over the duo, both girls lustful was ever, chased every drop of liquid orgasm that came out from Victor’s dick, with tongues and mouth. Even their hats weren’t free of the whole sprouting, but they couldn’t care less.

After Victor Sandór completed the “shower of jizz”, the Hatari Game administrator watch for some while both women clean themselves, licking the cum from their faces. Joan and Honey kissed each other as lapping each other’s to taste hot and sticky cum that messed them. Vic glared at the scene, mesmerized seeing his girlfriend have a nasty moment with the woman that they were to oversee. The woman that was about to be their “sexpet”.

“Oh My God! That was fantastic! I never had something like that in my life”, Honey exclaimed like a child after their sex with the couple was done.  
“We told you it would be fun!”, replied Victor, squeezing out the last drops of cum out of his now not much hard cock.

“But, oh my! I mean... me and my husband had done dirty stuff, but this... holy cow, it’s really really kinky”

“If I tell you what Vic and I had done, you would be shocked”, said Joan, relieving herself from the fuck party.

“So I guess she pass the test, right Dr. Goodfew?”, asked Dr, Sandór.

“For me, she got an A++”, played the zoologist.

“Mrs. Hunsecker, I am glad to inform you that you made the cut and you are hired to fill the role of ‘personal assistant/lover’ of Joan and me”, stated Vic, now rubbing the tip of his dick on both women’s faces just for the tease.

“I am so excited to ‘work’ for you two... when do I should start then?”, asked Honey with a grin face

“I think you just did made your first duty here in the office”, commented Joan “Don’t you think, Victor darling?”

“But this was just a test. Let’s see if she can handle the day-by-day job... Honey, can you think that you can handle a horny couple eager for your pussy?”, asked Victor.

“I don’t know...” Mrs. Hunsecker answered with one of the fingers in her lips. “I gotta see more of what you have for me...”

“We have plenty to show you, but I think now we gotta put our clothes on and then go back to our training”, commented the blonde zoologist as she stood up looking for her clothes. Soon, Victor and Honey would follow her to get dressed on their own.

“And there comes the worst part of the job...”, muttered the reformed culprit.

“Don’t worry. In two hours or less, we can get into the round two of business, and then we can show you what we are made of!”, replied Dr. Sandór, as he managed to put his jacket on.

“I am so eager for that!”, smiled Honey.

“So do us!”, said Joan.

Soon, the trio of newfound lovers was fully dressed and clean again, as they returned to their daily activities, but what kind of stuff was reserved for Joan, Honey and Victor? 

I think you might follow us for the next time of “Days Without Mystery and With Debauchery”...

THE END (For now)


End file.
